


Don't trust the voice in your head

by Strannushka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannushka/pseuds/Strannushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lovely spacemonster!</p>
<p>Request was: vriska is my patron troll and i love her. a lot a lot. i want to see a humanstuck au in which vriska has done something irredeemably awful (murder ? betrayal? no non-con please !) and is struggling to come to terms with this / is on the run from the law ! i definitely want this to be a one-woman show to allow for a real detailed character study.</p>
<p>I'm sorry it's a bit vague what exactly Vriska has done :( hope you like it anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't trust the voice in your head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonster/gifts).



 


End file.
